The Yule Ball
by England's Porn Box
Summary: "The subtle looks, little winks, light blushes, poorly-hidden jealousy - Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones were deeply in love, and even more deeply in denial." Kiku finally notices that his two best friends are crazy for each other, and with the Yule Ball just around the corner, he enlists the help of Luna Lovegood to finally get them together. USUK, Franada, T for making out


Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Matthew Williams, and Kiku Honda were all forth-year classmates of the famous Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Alfred was in Gryffindor, and a friend of Harry. Arthur belonged to the Slytherin house, and the rest of the Hogwarts student body agreed that he was the only decent person ever sorted into the house notoriously known for producing Dark wizards.

Francis and Kiku were both sorted into Ravenclaw, though many questioned why the French boy was in the house; all he did was flirt with anything on two legs - though the occasional mermaid or mistaken lamp weren't excluded. Matthew Williams, AKA the easily-forgotten younger twin of the "hero" Alfred, got more or less stuck in Hufflepuff. He was convinced that the Sorting Hat didn't know where else to put him, because he didn't fit in any of the houses.

Alfred argued, (when he actually remembered his brother), saying that he was an incredibly loyal sidekick, as Hufflepuffs were supposed to be.

The five had known each other for years, even before they attended the magical school together. Not many of the students were entirely sure how, and those who were (namely Harry and co.) had learned not to question it.

Luna Lovegood had been one of the only students to befriend Matthew and actually remember him without once mistaking him for his brother. She enjoyed the rest of their little foreign group, but more him and Kiku. As of lately, she had been sneaking off to the library with Kiku for hours at a time. Alfred joked they were making out in there, but Arthur knew the Japanese man better; they were up to something.

Said Japanese boy had been working on a plan since the beginning of the term when he'd first noticed it. He'd mentally kicked himself for not seeing it earlier; it was incredibly obvious. The subtle looks, little winks, light blushes, poorly-hidden jealousy - Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones were deeply in love, and even more deeply in denial.

It was sad, how much they denied it. Alfred didn't seem to deny it as much, but he certainly didn't accept it either. He'd tried to drop little hints - smiling at him more often, winking sometimes, and brushing their hands together, around the middle of their third year. Arthur would respond by blushing and looking away, or immediately pulling his hand back.

Alfred, at first, had taken this as a sign that the other boy didn't like him. But after consulting Francis, the group match-maker, he realized that the blushing told otherwise. It rekindled his motivation to win his friend over.

Arthur had realized his feelings for Alfred sometime around their third year. Unfortunately, he did everything in his power to deny it. He even went so far as to kiss a random Hufflepuff girl, much to his disgust. The girl had rather enjoyed it, and wouldn't leave him alone after that.

Alfred had walked in on them kissing just outside the Great Hall - not exactly the most private place - and nearly died. It was that moment his heart finally agreed with his mind and forced them apart, trying not to let his heart break. It was made slightly better when Arthur looked repulsed.

Kiku, however, had been very distracted the second half of their third year, trying to study for O.W.L.S. and other exams, and thus never noticed.

He was incredibly surprised when Luna mentioned it as they boarded the Hogwarts Express home that year.

"Kiku, does it seem to you that Alfred and Arthur act differently around each other?" she'd asked curiously.

Kiku nearly choked on the chocolate frog he'd been eating, and much to everyone's surprise, actually showed some emotion.

"H-hai, you are right, Luna-san! I cannot berieve I never rearized it!" he exclaimed, slightly slapping himself.

"Oh don't beat yourself up for it; you were very busy, and they're being very subtle about it," she said with a gentle smile.

Since that day, they'd been in almost constant communication, plotting how to bring them together.

Their plan was finally coming together as the Yule Ball was only a month away.

Harry was extremely nervous about having to find a date, to say the least, being one of the Champions of the Triwizard Tournament. He was having rotten luck thus far. However, despite his own inability to communicate effectively with the opposite gender, he was more than willing to help set up his fellow Gryffindor, even if the target was a Slytherin.

"We wirr need someone to vorunteer to ask one of them to the Barr," Kiku explained, also showing an incredibly complicated diagram that was mostly unnecessary.

"I'll do it," Luna offered. I think I'll ask Alfred when Arthur is around, so that he notices. If he really likes Alfred, he'll do something."

They all nodded in agreement. Hermione was the most surprising out of the Golden Trio; she had concocted a whole plan to make this happen. Little did the others know that she had also been spending more time with Kiku and Luna.

The plan was fairly straightforward: Kiku, Matthew, and Francis would all leave to do other things, leaving Arthur and Alfred by themselves. The group decided that if they were ever going to do anything on their own, it would likely be then. If not, Luna would intercept Alfred and ask him to the Ball, within earshot of Arthur. If all went well, the jealous Brit would interrupt and claim his American.

If all went well, of course.

But in Hogwarts, things never went according to plan.

The plan had been rehearsed multiple times, and everyone was in position. The Yule Ball was three days away, and neither Arthur nor Alfred had dates.

The foreign group of friends was walking together after classes. Francis was whining to Matthew about how he couldn't find a date for the Ball - which actually couldn't be further from the truth; he'd been asked multiple times, but he really only wanted to go with the Canadian boy.

Kiku was discussing something with Arthur, but Alfred kept interrupting with things like "I'm the hero!" or "hahaha, you guys should try it the American way!"

Francis eventually convinced Matthew to follow him to God-knows-where to do God-knows-what, much to the pleasure of Kiku, who followed shortly after with both a magical camera and a Muggle camera.

That left the targeted duo alone. There was an awkward silence for a moment, until they both started talking at the same time.

"Arthur, would you-"

"Alfred, I was wondering if-"

They both stopped, and laughed awkwardly.

"You go first," Arthur insisted.

"Nah, I'll be the hero and let you go first!" Alfred exclaimed in reply, trying to hide how much he was sweating.

There was another tense silence until they again spoke in unison.

"N-never mind, I guess..."

"Haha, just forget it..."

Luna had seen enough. She knew she needed to act quickly, or the golden opportunity would be lost.

She walked up to Alfred as they rounded a corner.

"Hello Alfred," she greeted cheerfully.

"Oh hey Luna, what's up?" the American replied with a smile.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would... Go to the Ball with me?"

Alfred stopped in his tracks. He wasn't sure what to say; he certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"U-uh... Well um..." he began, looking desperately to Arthur.

"We have something very important to do, so he will have to get back to you on that one," he said in a slightly icy tone before forcibly dragging Alfred away.

"Uhh yeah! See ya later!" the taller boy called as he was pulled into a random abandoned classroom.

"Whew, thanks for saving me, Artie! I thought I was a goner there!" he exclaimed loudly with a laugh, trying not to obsess over the feeling of the Brit's hand in his.

"W-well, I only did it because... Uh... B-because..." he began, stammering all the way.

Alfred cocked his head. "Because what, dude?"

"Because-if-you're-going-to-the-bloody-Yule-Ball-with-anyone-it's-me!" he shouted all in one breath.

There was a pause as the not-very-bright American tried to process the words.

"Artie, are you trying to ask me to the Yule Ball?"

The Brit nodded stiffly. For a terrifying moment he was worried he'd been rejected. But all his doubts were gone as he was pulled into a huge bear hug.

"Dude that's exactly what I was trying to ask you!" Alfred explained, hugging his new Yule Ball date until breathing became difficult.

"Y-you git, I can't breathe!" he choked out. He was instantly released, and just as he was getting his oxygen back, it was once again cut off - by the other's lips.

The kiss only lasted a couple seconds.

"Of course I'll go to the Ball with you, Arthur," Alfred said in a deeper, more serious voice, looking straight into his green eyes. They stood like that for a moment, just gazing into each other's eyes, before Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand.

"Dude, let's go tell everyone!" he exclaimed before dragging his partner from the room.

"H-hey, wait a mom-!"

"Sorry Luna, but I can't go to the Ball with you!" Alfred shouted as they ran past the blonde girl, who was looking like she had just found the cure for cancer.

"That's fine Alfred, you two have a good time!" she called before running off to the library to report to Kiku.

The evening of the Yule Ball had arrived at last. The girls were putting on their dresses and doing their hair while he boys joked about whose dress robes looked the funniest.

Alfred decided that his dress robes needed to be dress-robe-y, obviously, but also have a bit of American flair.

He wore an elegant black robe, but changed it up with a red dress shirt showing underneath and gold cuffs and a gold tie, to represent his house of Gryffindor. He also wore a necklace with his home country's flag. His hair refused to cooperate, per usual, so he left it alone. He really pitied Ron; his dress robes were full of ruffles and wrinkles, and no one could help but laugh a little.

Arthur had gone for a more traditional sort of dress robe. It was black, but had a small amount of white rufflage in the front, almost like a pirate. Around it was tied a beautiful emerald on a gold chain, again like a pirate. A green dress shirt was slightly visible behind the ruffles. More white ruffles hung from his sleeves, and he wore green silk gloves. The robe itself had multiple green accents here and there, bringing out his eyes and other parts of the outfit. And, same as the American, his hair never did what was needed, so it was left as is.

They were both deathly nervous, of course; Alfred of making a fool of himself dancing, and Arthur being made a fool of by his dance partner. Even though they had formal dance lessons, the American was still a horrid dancer.

When the ball began, couples were standing together, waiting for the band to start playing. The first dance, as always, went to the Triwizard Champions. Harry looked acutely uncomfortable next to his date, Parvati, and their dance was a bit sloppy. But soon enough, Dumbledore danced with Madame Maxine and other partners flooded the dance floor, spinning elegantly. Alfred searched through the crowd until he found Arthur, standing across the room, looking like he'd start hyperventilating at any moment.

Francis elbowed his British friend and pointed to where the American was standing, slightly bowed with his hand extended - asking for a dance.

Arthur took deep breaths and began walking towards him. They ended up meeting in the middle of the dance floor, where they clasped hands and began to spin.

At first they were silent as Alfred tried desperately to remember the right steps. But after a few spins it became natural, and their feet flowed like they'd been made for it.

Arthur gasped slightly as he was spun again, this time faster, and then pulled back into Alfred's chest.

"My, when did you become such a good dancer?" he asked, slightly out of breath. Alfred laughed.

"Dude, I'm the hero! I'm awesome at everything!"

While his laugh attracted the attention of a few other dancers, they didn't even notice Luna and Kiku with cameras. No, they didn't matter; gazing deeply into each other's eyes was far more important.

When the first formal dance ended, the two bowed to each other before an electric guitar was heard.

The band starting playing some rock, and all the students found their way into a huge mosh pit, with Alfred holding Arthur on his shoulders in the middle.

"GET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU BLOODY WANKER!" the Brit screamed. But his cries were drowned out by blasting music, cheering teenagers, and Alfred's laughing. They continued to dance like that until an unknown professor shooed them down.

As they sat down, breathless, with some drinks, the two noticed Francis and Matthew dancing, their faces inching ever closer to each other.

"If that Frenchie even thinks about hurting Mattie..." Alfred began in a growl, glaring daggers at their French friend.

Arthur laughed. "Considering just how much Francis really likes Matthew, there's no way he'd ever hurt the boy."

Alfred nodded, satisfied with Arthur's answer. They sat for a moment and finished their drinks before Alfred jumped up and grabbed Arthur's hand.

"Dude, I just remembered something really awesome I wanna show you!" he announced before dragging the other from the room.

"W-where are we going?!" Arthur demanded as he was dragged down two halls. As they rounded the corner into another hall, he was pushed behind a curtain, where there was a place to hang a painting.

"What did you want to show me, exactly?" the Brit demanded, seeing nothing at all interesting. He felt quite stupid for not realizing Alfred's true intention sooner as he kissed him.

Alfred put one hand against the wall as he brought their lips together, unable to hold himself back any longer. This one lasted at least ten seconds, and was broken by a slight need for air. As they panted, Arthur smirked.

"You were wanting to make out in the hallways, did you?" he whispered, his eyes gleaming with mischief and his voice turning deep.

Before Alfred could respond, he was grabbed by the tie and roughly pulled into another kiss.

Arthur basically dominated this one; he immediately deepened the kiss, licking along Alfred's bottom lip to ask for entry. The American immediately agreed, with a slight moaning sound, and their tongues wove together in a fiery dance that was ultimately won by Arthur.

Alfred moved his hands from the wall to around the Brit's waist, where they locked themselves together and pulled him closer.

Arthur's right hand busied itself getting tangled in the American's hair, while his left was locked around his neck.

They broke the kiss and found a strand of saliva connecting their mouths. They were both blushing, and panting heavily.

Before either could really catch their breath, Alfred moved his satin lips to Arthur's neck, where he kissed and sucked gently.

Arthur tried and failed not to gasp and moan a little, especially after expending so much self-control during the second kiss.

They brought their lips together again, immediately exchanging tongues, and stayed like that until they heard a small click and saw a flash.

They both froze before breaking apart and turning to see Luna Lovegood holding a camera in one hand, and a blood-soaked tissue to her nose in the other.

"Oh, no, don't stop just on account of me; please feel free to continue," she said in a cheerful voice before snapping another picture.

"How long have you been standing there?" Arthur demanded in a low, utterly terrifying voice. His eyes turned to green venom.

"Oh, around two minutes or so," she responded, pocketing the tissue and replacing it with a clean one. Her nose continued to drip blood.

"Give. It. _Here_," the more than furious Brit hissed, releasing Alfred and holding out his hand for the camera.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but I won't," she said happily before sprinting down the hall for dear life. Arthur was right on her tail, and they left a laughing Alfred in their wake.

* * *

Kiku had run out of tissues as he'd watched and uploaded the recordings and photos Luna had taken. He put them on his yaoi website, and in no time flat they had over a million hits.

The camera, on the other hand, had gotten three million hits - from Arthur - and it was a miracle the footage had survived.

Alfred and Arthur soon found a moving picture of them making out on the front page of the school newspaper, and each of their houses were twenty points short, courtesy of Snape.

Hermione found herself taking Muggle photography classes over the summer, and bringing her own camera to school the next year, just to be safe.

* * *

**ZE END~!**

**This is a result of my recent Harry Potter/Hetalia crossover obsession. I've been reading it like non-stop for the past... 3 days?**

**srsly. I dont even know why.**

**LOL.**

**but this specific idea came to me in a dream.**

**I had just watched Goblet of Fire after reading a USUK HP/Hetalia story and had a dream that they went to the Yule Ball together then made out in the hallway.**

**(but in my dream they were caught by boggart!Snape, wearing Neville's grandmother's clothes...)**

**and then I decided it just HAD to be a fic, and this was born!**

**(and really, I can TOTALLY picture Luna Lovegood being a secret fujoshi... and Hermoine, because NO ONE CAN RESIST THE WONDERS OF YAOIIIII~)**


End file.
